This invention relates to a tap for a drainage bag.
Taps for drainage bags are known. One known design of tap is known as the CARMO tap and has a tubular valve member within a tubular housing. The valve member is moved axially of the housing to expose and close off the taps by alignment and non-alignment of respective ports in the housing and the valve member. This tap is inexpensive but is not easy to fit to a bag by a rapid mass-production process and is difficult for a user (particularly an aged or infirm user) to manipulate. Similar designs of tap are shown in British Patent Specification Nos. 1 016 018 and 1 198 382.
Other known forms of tap are shown in British Patent Specification Nos. 1 308 519 and 1 310 581.